The Confession
by Yamadazu Miyuki
Summary: Cerita berawal saat Conan mendapatkan Antidote baru dari Ai Haibara, WARNING : Kocak Garing, Gajelas, Alur Gajelas


**DISCLAIMER** : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

**WARNING** : OOC, Typo bertebaran, Garing, tanda (?) bertebaran, jorok (bukan mesum),kata samudera bertebaran-_-, non-fromal Indonesian language, alur gajelas, dll

A/N : okesip ini ff pertama ane(_ _ ) udah itu aja *authordibunuh*

YOSH LANGSUNG MULAI! w)9

Pagi cerah burung berciap-ciap tanda udah ciap(?) Ran kemudian bangun dan bersiap kesekolah bersama Sonoko nanti. Jam menunjukan jarum panjang pada angka 7.

"GILA GUE TELAT BANGUN COY!" Kata Ran gaul yang entah-kata-coy-itu-untuk-siapa.

Ran gedebukan lari-lari bawa handuk kekamar mandi dan mandi kilat. Ran membangunkan Conan tapi tak dihiraukan Conan. Setelah selesai Ran sarapan, Ran memasuki kamar Kogoro, tempat Conan tidur tapi Conan tidak ada dikamarnya.

"hoy Conan udah berangkat sekolah tuh buruan gih ente berangkat sekolah udah dicariin sama ratu-boongan-yang-udelnya-kemana-mana (read:sonoko)" kata Kogoro

"tumben alim udah berangkat pagi-pagi gini yaudah deh otou-san nanti makannya bikin sendiri ya aku gak sempet bikin buat tou-san. Jaa tou-san! *suara gedebuk kaki Ran turun tangga*"

**SEBELUMNYA…..**

Baby I love you, love you, love you so much and I need you need you *pik* "moshi-mosh *kembali ngorok*" (author: ternyata ringtone hape Conan itu cherrybelle #factbuatanauthor *dibunuh fans conan*) "_gila siapa yang nelpon jam segini fans kaito kid nyariin kaito kid keliaran malem-malem kali ya" _Kata Conan dalam lubuk(?) hatinya

"eh gueh buat antidote baru loch l mau gakz?" kata Haibara dengan logat bakat terpendamnya yang keluar saat malem-malem

"mabok mbak? UDAH JAM BERAPE NEH! ANE BARU AJA MAU BIKIN SAMUDERA DIBANTAL ANE UDAH DIGANGGU eh tapi mau deh._." (author: #factbuatanauthor conan itu labil akut-_- *ditendang*)

"yawudah yach ente kerumah bapake agasah aja awkay? Babay~~" Haibara menutup telpon disusul dengan Conan.

Conan mengganti bajunya dengan pelan-pelan dan kabur lari kerumah prof. Agasa. Ting-tong-tulalit-ciciritcirit dora(?) bel rumah prof. Agasa ditekan-tekan oleh Conan dan takberapa lama kemudian prof. Agasa membuka pintu dan terlihat pemandangan Haibara sedang menonton serial 'Cinta fipiiiiiptri Season Ramadhan' episode 100000004.

"woy buruan napa kasih gua antidote nya. Ngebet nihhh pengen sayang-sayangan ama Ran" kata Conan dengan muka mesum-ngebet-pengen-nikah-ama-Ran

"bentar abis selese ya sejam lagi kok awkay? Kalo ente gamau nungguin yaudah pulang aja ente." Sifat dingin Haibara keluar terpaksa Conan nungguin Haibara nonton sinetron yang jumlah-episodenya-udah-nyaingin-luas-samudera-pasifik. 1 jam berlalu akhirnya Haibara selesai nonton sinteron yang jumlah-episodenya-udah-nyaingin-luas-samudera-pasifik dan Conan juga sudah ketiduran dan hampir selesai dengan samuderanya yang ngocor didekat sumbernya ; mulut Conan sendiri.

"woy ente mau sampe kapan bikin samudera dimejanya bapake Agasa?!" teriak Haibara bangunin Conan dan memutuskan kocoran(?) samuderanya.

"Ah iya gomen ya bapake Agasa mejanya jadi pulau buat samudera baru ane!" teriak Conan ke prof. Agasa. Prof Agasa hanya bisa mengangguk dengan api-amarah-membara-didalam-tubuhnya. Haibara memberikan antidotenya kepada Conan. Conan langsung nenggek(?) kapsul antidotenya dan dalam seketika Conan badannya menggede(?)

BWREEEEKKKK

dan bajunya robek

"ARGHHH! (tuuuuuuuuutt) a(tuuuutt) GUE LUPA BADAN GUA BAKALAN GEDE! BAPAKE AGASA MINJEM BAJU SAMA CELANA! BAPAKE DARURATTT!" Conan panik sambil nangkep baju sama celana yang dilemparkan Prof. Agasa dan Conan langsung lari kekamar mandi. 10 menit dikamar mandi, Conan keluar sambil bergaya berasa-kece-dengan-tangan-berbentuk-peace-yang-pasaran

"tahan sampe kapan nih?" Kata Conan

"kira-kira seminggu jadi ente bisa sekolah kasian gue liat lu terpuruk dikelas 1 SD mulu" Haibara ternyata peduli…. #okesip. Agar Ran tidak khawatir Conan mengirim email pada Ran.

Ketika pintu kelas Ran dibuka oleh ratu-boongan-udel-kemana-mana Ran kaget terkaget kaget bin kaget karena Shinichi ada dikelasnya, sedang duduk sambil membaca buku (author:buku apaan tuh hentai ya?! #plakk *authordibunuh*)

"SHINICHIIII! ELO KAPAN BALIK ASTAGGAAHHHH GAK NGASIH TAU GUE DULU ATURAN ELO NGASIH TAU GUA DULU BARU BALIKKKK!" Ran teriak-teriak bagaikan ibu-ibu-lagi-pms(?)-ngelemparin-panci-kesuaminya

"PENTING AMAT NGASIH TAU LO EMANG LO SIAPA GUE HAH? HAH? TEMEN SEJAK KECIL DOANG BERASA KAYAK EMAK GUA!" (author: wuidih shinichi bisa marah mabro-_- *authordibunuhlagi*) Shinichi membalas teriakan Ran, membuat satu kelas hening-sehening-heningnya-yang-terdengar-hanya-suara-nafas-dan-jangkrik(?). Mendengar itu Ran segera pergi meninggalkan Shinichi dan duduk didepan jauh dari Shinichi. Shinichi yang kesal , tidak memperdulikan Ran dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Selama disekolah, Ran dan Shinichi tidak saling berbicara, saat pulang yang biasanya mereka pulang berdua kini Ran lebih memilih pulang sendiri. _Shinichi dateng-dateng belagu amat gatau apa gua kangen dia biarin gua mau move on aja!_ Batin Ran. (author:ealoooo Ran mau move on tungguin author fict ini dulu dong~ #dziigh *authordibunuhuntukkesekianka linya*). Sesampainya dirumah Ran menelpon Dr. Araide-sensei untuk makan malam bersama.

"moshi-moshi Araide-sensei?"

"Araide disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eng.. sensei ini Ran Mouri dari kelas 2-B"

"oh iya ada apa?"

"sensei mau tidak temani aku makan malam? Hari ini aku sendirian dirumah" (author: haduh Ran bisa kipak ternyata #plakk)

"oh boleh jam berapa? Dimana?"

"jam 7 malam di Restoran AkuPadaMu(?)"

"okesip sampai ketemu. *trek*"

1 jam sebelum pertemuan , Ran sedang berdandan ria(?) ketika Shinichi memencet bel pintunya SWIPER JANGAN MENCURI SWIPER JANGAN MENCURI OOO TIDAKKKK! CICIRIT CIRIT DORA! Begitulah bunyi bel rumah sekaligus kantor Kogoro yang membuat beribu-ribu orang yang sudah datang kerumahnya heran bin kaget. Terdengar hentakan kaki Ran menuruni tangga, Ran segera membuka pintu dan terlihat Shinichi.

"hah.. hah… Ran kamu mau kemana?" kata Shinichi sambil terengah-engah karena lari-larian (abis dikejar guguk-_-)

"mau tau amat? Emang lu siapanya gua? Hah?! Temen masa kecil aja belagu!" Jawab Ran ketus mengulangi apa yang Shinichi katakan tadi pagi.

BRAAKKKK!

Ran membanting pintu tapi tak bisa karena tangan Shinichi menganjal pintu yang dibanting Ran, sehingga tangan Shinichi sedikit berdarah.

"Rannn kamu mau biarin Shinichi pulang berdarah begitu kan perih kasihan lagi bawa aja masuk obatin biarkan dia jelaskan pelan pelan" Kata Malaikat Baik

"Biarin aja dia pulang dia udah ngomong kasar kekamu gabisa dimaafin dong dia udah gak anggep kamu temen lagi" kata Setan(?)

Tapi Ran terlalu kasihan melihat Shinichi

"eh.. Shinichi! Masuk dulu aku obati lukanya"

"eh.. ng.. iya.. permisi"

Sambil membalut luka Shinichi…

"Shinichi aku minta maaf ya gara-gara aku egois tanganmu jadi begini. Aku juga minta maaf karena hal tadi pagi" kata Ran pelan

"gakpapa kok aku juga minta maaf udah kasar sama kamu" Shinichi kemudian memeluk Ran

"shi..shinichi! kamu kenapa?!"

"aku suka kamu, kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?"

Ran terdiam sejenak "tentu saja"

KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUYUUUKKKKKKK (author: itu bukan suara ayam ya ditekankan sekalilagi-_-) kedua perut mereka berbunyi tanda minta diisi. Ran membuatkan Shinichi semangkuk mi dan semangkuk lagi untuk dia. Mereka makan berdua diruang tengah ya hanya berdua. Hingga Ran melupakan janjinya dengan Dr. Araide.

"mana nih pujaan hati ane(?) udah 3 jam membatu disini gadateng dateng apa ane dikerjain ya sama Ran…." Keluh Dr. Araide yang sudah berpakaian-rapi-kayak-mau-kekondangan

**Seminggu kemudian…**

"gomen ya Ran-chan aku tiba-tiba ada panggilan tugas buat nyelesain kasus. Gomen ya" kata Shinichi di telepon

"kasus kasus kasus kasussss muluu iya deh cepet balik ya dah~ *pik*"

"hahhh~ Haibara aku tau kamu lelah berakting menjadi diriku yakan?" Keluh Conan

"jawabannya sudah tau sendirikan? Jadi kamu itu melelahkan terlalu dimanja" Kata Haibara Dingin

Yaaaaaa itu ff ane gomen kalo jelek, gomen kalo gajelas, gomen kalo ada kata kasar dan sebagainya. Ane masih newbie #kasihtauajasih #okesip

Review? Arigatou^^)v


End file.
